


John Seed collection

by Starseed (TangoDown1800)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Confinement, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/Starseed
Summary: My collection of John Seed fics from Tumblr





	1. Say It (NSFW)

John smirked down at you kneeling in front of him. You couldn’t see him because you were blindfolded but you knew that he was enjoying himself. You knew exactly what he liked. You knew what he  _loved_.

His belt was snug around your neck and you kept your hands flat on your thighs like he told you to. You gasped when you felt his fingers trace the tattoo across your chest. His chuckle sent shivers down your spine.

“You just  _love_  saying yes to me, don’t you?” You nodded and he grabbed your hair and yanked your head back. “Use your words.”

“Yes. Yes John.”

“Yes what?” He let go of your hair.

“I love saying yes to you. Always.” You wanted him to touch you again, so you whimpered and he laughed.

“So needy. Such a filthy little  _sinner_  aren’t you?”

“Yes John.” He cupped your cheek gently and you leaned into his touch, nuzzling his hand.

“Open up.” You opened your mouth and he slipped his fingers into your mouth. You groaned around his fingers as he fucked your mouth with them. You mumbled something and he pulled his fingers out of your mouth, wiping the excess spit on your chin. “What was that?”

“More…please,” you begged.

“You want more?” he asked and you nodded. “How  _gluttonous_.” He pulled on the belt around your neck. “Up.” He led you upstairs, making sure to guide you carefully. He pushed you down on the bed and all you could hear was him moving around. You assumed he was undressing.

“John please,” you whined, squeezing your thighs together.

Suddenly he was on you. You could feel his breath against your face. “As much as I love hearing you say that, you might regret saying yes tonight,” he said. He moved away from you and you missed his warmth. “On your stomach.” He helped you roll over then lifted your hips so your ass was in the air while your face was down on the pillow.

“I want to see you,” you said quietly. Your answer was a swift slap to the ass that made you yelp.

“You’ll see me when I’m good and ready for you to see me. Understood?”

“Yes,” you murmured. John loved to spank you but tonight he seemed to really be enjoying himself, spanking you until your skin was raw. The blindfold was soaked with your tears of pleasure and pain. He kissed your sore skin, rubbing it lovingly.

“I’m sorry but  **I told you**   **I was going to make you regret saying yes to this.”**  He rubbed your ass a little longer before finally taking your blindfold off. You blinked a few times then focused on your lover. “Hello, my dear.”

“I want to touch you.”

“Very needy tonight,” he teased. He laid down and you climbed on top of him just the way he liked, keeping your hands to yourself. He sat up and kissed you, grabbing your ass and lowering you onto his hardness. You both moaned and he grabbed the end of the belt and wrapped it around his hand. He nibbled on your lip a little more before laying back down but keeping a firm hold on the belt. “You wanted to touch me so  _touch me_.”

You knew exactly what he meant, exactly what he liked. You put your hands on his chest and slid them up to his neck, wrapping them around softly at first then squeezing. His eyes rolled back as you rode him, choking him all the while. He pulled on the belt subconsciously and started thrusting up into you, matching your rhythm.

“Yes!  _Yes_!” he groaned, his eyes on you now. He jerked you down and you kissed on his scars, tracing some with your tongue. You bit and pulled at his nipples making him cry out. When he let you sit up again, you released his neck and slapped him across the face. “Again!” he begged so you did and he began thrusting up into you wildly, beautiful, guttural sounds coming from his very soul.

“Fill me up, John. Let me feel you.” You reached down and played with your clit, his eyes following your every move before he shut them and his mouth dropped open in a silent shout. “Yes,” you told him, “Yes John.”

He growled your name then let out a sound you never heard him make before as he pumped you full of his seed. Feeling him inside of you pushed you over the edge and you called his name as you milked his cock with your walls. He weakly pulled you down to him and gave you a gentle kiss, undoing the belt as swiftly as he could with weak hands.

“Are you…okay?” he breathed against your lips.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You laid your head on his chest and traced his tattoos.

“You are my greatest temptation,” he whispered, kissing the top of your head. “I love you,” he murmured into your hair. “Do you love me?”

“Yes I do.”

“Say it.”

“I love you, John.” You looked up at him as you trailed your hand down his stomach and between his legs and smiled. “Well?”

“Yes.” He rolled you onto your back and settled between your legs comfortably. “Yes.”


	2. Waiting (NSFW)

Those two words echoed in your head and you couldn’t even block them out.

**_“I’m waiting.”_ **

You were on your way to the church in Fall’s End to meet John Seed. He had summoned you and, for some reason, you had listened. Was it dangerous? Yes. Could he kill you? Hell yes.  _Would_ he kill you? Well, you were about to find out.

The town was eerily quiet almost as if it was a ghost town. You made your way to the church and parked out front, sitting in the car to get yourself together before going inside. You checked your ammo once, twice, three times over and got out of the car. Your heart beat faster the closer you got to the church and you pulled out your gun as you slowly opened the doors, expecting to be ambushed.

“Its about time,” John said, standing at the front of the church with his back to you. You were expecting him to be surrounded by cultists trying their best to protect him but there were only two that you could see. They had their guns trained on you, but you didn’t feel threatened.

“What’s going on? Where is everyone?” You lowered your gun but kept your finger on the trigger just in case.

“I didn’t want any distractions.” He turned to you and smirked. “Out!” he shouted and though he was looking at you, you knew he was talking to his two guards or whatever they were supposed to be. The two men hesitated but John gave them a look and they scurried out the door.

“What do you want?” You stood your ground, refusing to move closer.

“Isn’t it obvious, deputy? Or are you really that simple minded?” You rolled your eyes. Why didn’t you just put a bullet through this man’s head and get it over with. “I want  _you_ ,” he said, spreading his arms like he was welcoming you to come to him.

You sighed, annoyed. “I’m not here to play games, John Seed.  _What do you want_?”

He approached you quickly and you aimed your gun at him while walking backwards. He laughed. “Put the gun down, deputy. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Oh…I totally believe that,” you said sarcastically keeping your gun on him. He stopped walking towards you but didn’t seem afraid.

“Shoot me then,” he said arrogantly. “We both know you want to.”

You  _did_  so why were you just standing there.  _Shoot him._

_Shoot him._

_SHOOT HIM!_

Before you could pull the trigger, he was standing in front of you lowering your gun and taking it from your hand gently. He was so close to you now you could smell his soap, feel the heat coming off of him.

“I hate you, John Seed.”

“I know,” he said before grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you mouth to his. John Seed was kissing you and you weren’t trying to stop him. You were  _enjoying_ it. His hands trailed down your body and pulled you against him until you thought you would move through him.

“We’re in a church,” you murmured between kisses.

“What better place to sin than in a place where we can confess and atone right after.” This smooth bastard. He kissed you again and he backed you against a wall, lifting you and grinding himself between your legs. He was stronger than you thought he was.

“We can’t do this.” You said the words, but you didn’t believe them. You could do this and you were going to.

“Your body seems to be saying otherwise.” He stopped kissing you and pulled back to look at you. “Yes or no?” he asked breathlessly.

You ran your hand through his now ruined hair and used the other to slide down between his legs. “ _Yes_.” He groaned at your use of his favorite word and his touches became more urgent. You palmed him through his jeans and he rutted against your hand.

“Yes…yes…please,” he begged, closing his eyes and moaning. When he opened them again, his pupils were blown wide with lust. He shoved your hand away to make room for his hand between your bodies. He found his way into your pants and rubbed you outside of your now soaked panties.

“Oh… _God_ ,” you panted.

“Not quite.” John chuckled as he watched your reactions to his fingers. He slid your panties to the side and pressed against your clit and you cried out. His fingers felt amazing against you and he knew it. The way you called his name and repeated his favorite word was like music to his ears.

“Please John…please!” You were ridiculously close to coming on his fingers and…

Someone called his name and knocked on the church door. “We got a problem, John!” they called. He pulled away from you and shouted in frustration. He smoothed his hair back into place and replaced his glasses. You stayed leaning against the wall so you wouldn’t fall over. Without saying anything, he licked his lips and walked out. You could hear him shouting at his men before driving away.

 _What the hell just happened_? You almost fucked John Seed in a church, that’s what.

You eventually came to your senses and made your way out of the church. You walked to the bar to see if you could find yourself a beer or something.

* * *

Later that day, you were driving with no destination in mind when your walkie talkie crackled to life and you told the person on the other end to repeat themselves. It was quiet for a time and just as you were about to toss it into the backseat, he spoke.

**“ _I’m waiting_.”**


	3. Run Away

The woman who sat in front of him, unconscious, was trouble and he knew it. He contemplated what to do with her, but everything just seemed wrong.

This deputy—the woman that had caused so much trouble in so little time had gotten into his head. He had spent his life doing what others wanted him to do. Putting himself first was a luxury he could rarely afford now and,  _god_ , did he miss it. He missed being carefree and selfish and somehow this deputy made him realize just  _how much_  he missed it. His life was never  _his_ and that was the problem.

The deputy stirred in her chair and immediately started yanking on her restraints. Waking up in a strange place was never fun. She looked around frantically until her gaze settled on John. She relaxed a bit but was still on alert.

“John…what’s going on? What have you done?” she asked, looking down at her wrists. “Please let me go.” If anyone else had been pleading with him, he would have laughed, but hearing her like this made his heart break.

“I’m doing this to protect you,” he said sincerely, hoping she believed him.

“Protect me? People are out there dying because of  _your_ family. I don’t need protecting…the people out there do. Let me go.” Her anger has bubbled over now and she yanked harder against her restraints, rubbing her wrists raw.

“Stop deputy. You’re hurting yourself.”

“Then take these stupid handcuffs off me,” she hissed.

“Promise you won’t try to run. I just…want to talk to you.” He moved closer to her and she stared at him then nodded. He removed the handcuffs and she winced, rubbing her wrists. “Let me see.” He took her hands, which she willingly gave to him, and looked them over. He looked into her eyes as he kissed each one.

“What’s going on?” she asked looking at him on his knees before her. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his eyes filled with tears. “John, what is it?”

No one else knew about them, not even Joseph. She had been his guiding light in all of this darkness. When he had first contacted her, she tried to kill him then she saw how much help he needed. She saw that he was a puppet in all this. The abuse he endured hadn’t stopped when he left foster care.

“I never wanted this,” he gasped. “I never wanted any of this!” She knew about his life before this. She knew he had been a lawyer and other darker things that he had fell into. Why couldn’t he have met her then…before all this happened?

“Then why…”

“Because I was alone. I told you.” The drugs and sex had masked his loneliness and his sadness. Joseph finding him again had been the light at the end of the tunnel but…he never thought it would lead to this.

“John…I would love to help you but what could I possibly do? Part of me thinks you’re too far gone. You need your family, your brothers…”

He stood and turned his back to her. “We could run away…just you and me. No one else has to know.”

“You can’t be serious. Your brothers would catch on. What would your followers do?”

“TO HELL WITH THEM!” he shouted and she flinched. “I would leave all this behind for you. Dammit, deputy, I’ve fallen in love with you. I’m sure this isn’t what Joseph meant when he said I must love you but here we are.”

“How would this ever work, John?” Her voice cracked and he could tell she was just as emotional as him.

“ **Let’s run away together** ,” he repeated. “Maybe this what I’ve been missing. I thought for the longest that Joseph would be the one to lead me to salvation but this whole time its been you.”

“How…”

He kneeled in front of her again and took her face into his hands. “You don’t have to answer right now. Just…stay with me. I’ll take care of you.”

“You’re going to keep me in your bunker?”

“It’s the only place you’ll be safe.” He could see the gears working in her head. She was afraid. She was unsure. She bit her lip (something he had come to find endearing) and closed her eyes.

“Okay,” she whispered. “I don’t know how the hell this is ever going to work but…okay.”

He smiled and real smile, not one of his condescending, arrogant smiles, but a genuine smile.

* * *

Weeks later, what Joseph had prophesied had happened and John sat in silence wondering if his brother had survived. The deputy was curled up sleeping and he looked at her lovingly. If she would have said no, if she had turned him down, he would have lost her—his saving grace. He let his tears fall then—tears that he held in for months,  _years_.

“John,” her voice came to him softly and he turned to look at her, his eyes full of tears. She held her arms out to him and he curled up into her arms like a lost child and cried. She let him cry. “We’ll get through this…together.”

“Together,” he sobbed.

“The running away may have to be put on hold though,” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

“What are we going to do?” he asked as if she had all the answers.

“Live,” she responded. He would live.  _They_ would live. Whatever he was doing before wasn’t living. His new life started now and though it was starting in a bunker, he couldn’t be happier. His new life would be his and his alone and he had someone to share it with.

* * *

She still held him well into the night…or day, he didn’t know anymore. She felt him shift and pulled back to look at him. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Hmm, what’s that?”

“Run away with me.” She giggled and he hid his face against her stomach and laughed.

“Where could we possibly go?” he asked. She didn’t respond right away so he looked at her and she had her eyes closed. “What are you doing, my dear?”

“Running away with you. We’re in Hawaii.” She nudged him. “Close your eyes.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Can you feel the sand between your toes?” she asked.

“Sure can. I can also see you in a really tiny bikini…OW!” He grabbed rubbed his leg where she kicked him.

“The sun feels great doesn’t it?”

“It does,” he said. His eyes weren’t closed anymore. He was too busy staring at her and falling in love even more. She was so pure, so uncorrupted…even after all that happened. “You are absolutely beautiful.”

She opened one eye and looked at him. “You’re supposed to have your eyes closed.”

“Maybe we don’t need to run away,” he said.

“Why not?”

“Well, all I have to do is look into your eyes and I’d get lost in them. They always take me far away from here. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” He kissed her and she rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.

“You can stop with all your smooth moves…you already have me,” she joked.

“I know but I’m trying to keep you.”

“I’m obviously not going anywhere, John.”

“I can never be too sure, deputy.” He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. She told him she loved seeing him disheveled and a little less worried about his appearance.

“I can’t believe you still call me deputy.”

“What would you have me call you?”

“I don’t know. Can I call you Johnny?”

He made a face. “Ugh, please don’t.” He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. “When I get back we’re running away again but I get to pick where we go this time.”

She smiled brightly and moved down into the bed a little more. “Can’t wait.”


	4. Already? (NSFW)

You hated to admit it, but you wanted John Seed. The man was arrogant and downright dangerous but that only made you want him more.

It all started when he first captured you and had you bound to a chair in a place you assumed was his bunker. He had such an air of confidence even in this dark and damp place that it put you in a trance. If you were really being honest, the short video you saw of him had you hooked immediately. You were ready to say yes to this man through the television. Most would say you were weak and…in this case you were.  _Damn, you were._

He spoke of sin and filling holes as you sat there with your shirt torn open. You couldn’t help but feel confident at how many times his eyes had found their down to your breasts. You sat up a little straighter on purpose, your bra pushing you up enough to give him and eyeful.

When his hand found it’s way around your neck, it took everything in you not to sigh and bite your lip.  _Masochist,_  you teased yourself with a smile on your face.

“Did I say something amusing?” John asked suddenly, his hand still wrapped around your neck but not squeezing. He caressed you a bit and you closed your eyes.

“No. Not amusing.” You opened your eyes again and he was staring at you with a look of confusion. You pushed your neck forward into his hand a little more and he pulled his hand away.

“Oh my…are you  _enjoying_ this?” He chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve had some people react strangely to what I’ve done to them but never quite like this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lied, squeezing your thighs together.

“I’m sure you know exactly what I’m talking about.” He looked down at your breasts, your nipples now hard enough to be seen through your bra. “ **Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?** ”

Your chest moved up and down as you breathed heavily wishing he would touch you again. “Just do whatever it is you need to do.”

He laughed again. “Look at you.  _Begging_ for it.” He walked around you slowly, dragging his hand along your exposed skin and stopping behind you. You jumped when he spoke again because you weren’t expecting him to be so close to your ear. “What do you want me to do to you?” he whispered, his lips touching your ears briefly.

You bit your lip and turned your head slightly. “Make me say  _yes_.” He gasped and stood abruptly, trying his best to get his thoughts together.

“I won’t just have you saying it…I’ll have you  _screaming_ it.“ He didn’t miss a beat.

“Well?” you said waiting for him to make his move. He moved in front of you again and surveyed you, licking his lips quickly.

His gazed landed on your slightly spread thighs. “I bet your panties are soaked already.”

“Why don’t you find out?” Your boldness could be your undoing.

“Why don’t I?” He reached out to touch you, starting at your neck again and then moving lower, palming your breasts. He stopped and looked behind him at the camera that had been recording everything. “I don’t think Joseph needs to see  _every_ part of your confession.” He walked over and turned the camera off.

“Won’t he be upset?” you asked.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He sauntered over to you and continued to explore your body with his hands. He got on his knees and caressed your thighs then looked up at you. “You want this?”

“I want whatever you want,” you said.

“I haven’t indulged in sin in so long. This feels brand new.” He smirked as he unbuttoned your pants and you lifted your hips so he could pull them down along with your panties. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and inhaled before looking up at you.

“Don’t forget to scream ‘yes’ for me…”


	5. Trouble (NSFW)

This cat and mouse game you played with John Seed was a dangerous one but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t having fun. There was obviously a mutual attraction between you two and pretending to hate each other only heightened your craving.

You could see his car behind yours in the rearview mirror and you smiled.

“Pull over, Rook, and I’ll go easy on you,” he said over the walkie talkie.

“No,” you answered knowing he would hate hearing that word. “I’m having fun.”

You could hear him laugh snidely over the walkie talkie. “Oh,  **you’re in trouble now.** ” You rolled your eyes, throwing it into the backseat and suddenly turning into the woods. He couldn’t brake in time so you laughed to yourself as you saw him speed past you. You got out of the car and began running deeper into the trees, hoping nothing attacked you.

You ran and ran until you were sure you were safe but you should have known better. John was not a man who gave up easily. “Oh Rook! I know you’re out there!” he called and you hide behind a large tree, trying to breathe as quietly as possible. “I won’t stop looking for you, my dear.” You could  _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

You listened for footsteps but heard none so you made a run for it, looking behind you, only to run into a solid form a few feet away. It knocked the wind from you and you groaned as you looked up at the offending thing, or in this case,  _person_. He crouched over you and smiled. “Hey there, Rook. Going somewhere?”

“Fuck off, John.” You moved from under him and stood, brushing your clothes off.

“Only if you say yes,” he quipped. You wanted to pick up a rock and throw it at his annoyingly handsome face.

“Right here in the wild? I had no idea you were so  _kinky_.” You crossed your arms and stood your ground.

“You have no idea.” As he moved toward you, you moved away. “Just give in. You know you want to.”

“Maybe I do but I can’t let you win.”

“Trust me, if you let me have you, we’ll both win.” He stopped moving towards you and watched as you back yourself into a tree. “Are you afraid of me?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Then where are you going? Why are you running from me?” He took one step. “I won’t hurt you.” Another step. “Unless you want me to.” He was right in front of you now, chuckling and reaching out to you.

“John…” you whispered.

“Yes?” He pressed his thumb against your lips gently and you used your tongue to taste him. You looked right into his ocean blue eyes as you wrapped your lips around his thumb. “I thought I was the filthy one.” He groaned and moved his thumb in and out of your mouth slowly.

You pulled your mouth off his thumb with an obscene  _pop_  and licked your lips. “Can I go now?”

John looked down then back up, his hand wrapping around your neck suddenly. “You should know better than to tease me.”

“Are you threatening me, John?” You smiled as his hand around your neck tightened slightly.

“No. For some reason I think you would  _like_ that a little too much.” He noticed you squeezing your thighs together and chuckled. “Shameless, aren’t you?”

“You want it just as much as I do.” The look on his face told you that you were right.

“Want what exactly?” He dragged his hand down your body until he reached the waistband of your pants. He pressed his lips to yours and kissed you harshly as he slid his hand into your pants and slipped your panties to the side making you gasp. “ _This_?” You were already dripping wet and his calloused fingers rubbing up and down your slit almost had you coming right away.

You held onto his wrist and moved his hand the way you wanted. “ _Fuck_ …”

“Okay,” he said then kissed you again, forcing his tongue into your mouth at the same time as he slipped two fingers into your wetness. You clawed at his coat and pressed yourself into his hand even more. “Are you going to come around my fingers? That fast?”

“Yes…please don’t stop!” You were so close. Just…a little…bit…more…

He pulled his fingers out of you and his hand out of your pants, surveying the wetness you left on him. He slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, savoring your taste. You whimpered and he looked at you as if he did nothing wrong. “What?”

“You…asshole,” you breathed.

“You said yes…that was all I wanted.” You knew that was a lie. He wanted more, so much more.

You grabbed his crotch and he cursed under his breath. “Seems like you want a little more.”

“And if I do?”

You moved until your lips brushed against his. He breathed heavily and licked his lips waiting for your kiss. “You gotta catch me first.” You moved away and ran as fast as you could in the direction of your car. You were trouble…

…but,  _God_ , did he love trouble.


	6. Pregnant

For the past few weeks, John had been so concerned with getting the bunker prepared that he hadn’t noticed your morning sickness or your  _all-day_  sickness, as you liked to call it. He hadn’t noticed that you only picked at or stopped eating your favorite foods. You weren’t angry at him though. You knew how important keeping you safe was to him though now he had an even bigger reason that he didn’t even know about yet.

You snuck and found yourself a pregnancy test just to be certain. You waited in the bathroom, door locked, for the results. The doorknob jiggled and you jumped.

“Everything okay in there?” John asked through the door. “What’s going on?”

“N-nothing. Just not feeling well. I’ll be out in a minute.” You looked at the door, hoping he wouldn’t ask anything else.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No…I’m…” You stared at the pregnancy test that confirmed what you already knew. “…fine.” You accidentally dropped it and it clattered to the floor.

“What was that?” John asked, concerned. “Open the door.” He shook the handle again and you looked up at the door.

You stood, hid the test in your pocket, and opened the door with the biggest smile you could muster. “I told you I’m fine.” John looked at you suspiciously but moved away so you could walk around him. “Need me to do anything?”

“Yes, I do.” You waited for instructions. “I need you to tell me the truth.”

You laughed nervously. “What do you mean? The truth about what?”

“You know you’re a horrible liar.” He stood in front of you and held your hands. “If it’s something I did…I know I haven’t been very attentive lately and I apologize. I just need us to be ready for whatever happens. I need to protect you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you…”

You took his face in your hands. “Nothing will happen to me…” The food you ate earlier chose now to disagree with you. You covered your mouth and ran back into the bathroom, feeling embarrassed as John followed behind to hold your hair out of the way.

“I knew that canned food was garbage.” He cursed himself while rubbing your back. He helped you stand when you were ready and wiped your face with a wet cloth.

“Its not the food, John.”

He made a face then felt your forehead. “You don’t have a fever…”

You pulled the pregnancy test out of the pocket of your hoodie. “John… **I’m pregnant.** ” He backed away from you as if you scared him. He looked between you and the test, eyes wide with  _fear_? “Say something…”

“You…I can’t…” He swallowed hard and hid his face in his hands.

“I understand,” you said sadly, tears filling your eyes.

“You don’t.” He sighed and turned to you, his own eyes puffy from unshed tears. “That baby…that sweet, innocent child deserves a better father than me.”

“You don’t mean that.” You reached out to him but he moved away, running his hands through his hair. “John…”

“No. No.” He had a wild look on his face but when he turned to you he broke down. His tears flowed down his face and he got on his knees before you, pressing his head to your stomach. He ran his hands over your stomach gently as if he could already feel the baby there. “I don’t want to be a disappointment.”

“You won’t be.” You touched his head and he closed his eyes.

“I will. I was never shown how to be a real father. I was only shown pain and suffering and…horrible things that I could never subject this precious child to.”

“Did you hear what you just said?” you asked. He looked up at you, still holding onto you tightly. “You just said you could never subject your child to the evils you were subjected to. That sounds like something a good father would say.”

“I’m so scared,” he confessed.

You kneeled with him, taking his face in your hands again. “I am too but we’ll figure this out together.  _Together_. We have about nine months to get prepared,” you chuckled and John smiled. He stared at your stomach and shook his head. “What?”

“I just can’t believe…you…me…I’m going to be a  _father_.” He beamed at you, his blue eyes shining with tears. “What if…”

You put a finger to his lips then kissed him. “We can do this.”

“Yes…we can.” He smiled and kissed you, his hands never leaving your stomach.


	7. Shirt

You ran as quickly as you could while holding onto what was left of your shirt. John Seed, that  _asshole_ , had his fun with you, tearing your shirt open and nearly tattooing you. If you hadn’t escaped, who knows what could have happened.

Now you were hiding from his followers in the middle of nowhere hoping that you wouldn’t be killed by some wild animal in the process. Actually, that might be better than getting captured by that man again…

You shook your head and continued to run until you reached John’s ranch house. You weren’t sure how you got there but it was safer than being out in the open…for now. There was no doubt they would catch you again but you were happy just being able to rest for a bit.

You checked your surroundings before approaching the house and making your way inside. There were bullet holes and broken glass everywhere along with dried blood and God knows what else but things like that had become commonplace now.

No matter how many times you found yourself in this house, you could never get over how big it was. Who the hell needed so much space.

 _Why, John Seed, of course._ He needed the extra space for his ego.

You made you way upstairs and to John’s bedroom which you had broken into the last time you were here. It was still in pretty good condition though it took everything in you not to destroy and burn every personal item in there. You walked to the closet and shook your head at all these ridiculously overpriced clothes he had.

“Typical John Seed,” you mused, looking through his shirts. Most of them were some shade of blue and you cringed to think that you two shared a favorite color. You would never forgive yourself for getting lost in his eyes the way you did…and all because they were blue.

“I guess this will do,” you said, grabbing a dark blue button up. It was tailored and probably cost more than your entire wardrobe but that wasn’t important right now. You left your tattered shirt on the bedroom floor and made your way downstairs, grabbing an abandoned rifle before sitting on the sofa and closing your eyes.

* * *

***A FEW WEEKS LATER***

John had asked you to meet him and there was no way out of it unless you wanted to be drugged and captured again. You drove quietly to the church and made your way inside without hesitation only to be knocked to the ground by one of his goons.

“Ow,” you groaned as you came to, struggling in someone’s grip. You focused on John who was straddling you and holding a tattoo machine. “You could have warned me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked before tattooing you again. “Now hold still.” Before the needle could touch your skin, he froze and squinted down at you, looking closely at the shirt that he had torn.

“What?” You squirmed beneath him.

 **“Is that my shirt?”** he asked, turning off the tattoo machine.

“Oh…yeah,” you answered, “You kinda ruined mine so I took this one out of your closet.” You looked down at the shirt. “You’ve ruined your own shirt this time. Would you look at that…” You smiled at his look of amusement that he tried to hide with anger.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you right now…”

“Well, things wouldn’t be half as interesting if you killed me. And your brother wouldn’t be too happy either.” You tried to move your arms but his men only tightened their grips. “You really want to kill me for wearing your shirt?”

“You shouldn’t take things that don’t belong to you,” he said and you made a face of disbelief. “Shut up.” He began tattooing you again and you didn’t even have to look to see what it said.

“I’ve been wanting a new tattoo anyway. Thanks.” You were standing now. His men had let your arms go and you held the shirt closed. “What now?”

“I want my shirt back.” He pointed at you then held out his hand.

“You…what? No…” You held the shirt tighter around yourself. You felt a gun against your temple and sighed. “For a shirt? Really?”

“Now!” he demanded and you pulled it off, tossing it on the floor angrily. “Good girl.” He stared at you in a way that made you feel naked.

“Are you gonna kill me or what?” You crossed your arms over your bra and looked straight ahead.

John shook his head. “No. I’ve had my fun with you for today but there is much more fun to be had. That’s a promise.” He looked you up and down and bit his lip. “Here.” He tossed the shirt back at you.

“You have to be the most confusing man I’ve ever met.” You put the shirt back on quickly.

“I’ll be back for it…again.” He walked up to you and his men held you in place. “You see, this gives me a reason to keep chasing you. This gives me a reason to…see you.“ He opened the shirt just enough to see the tattoo. “Yes. I’ll be seeing you soon.” With that, he and his me walked out of the church and left you standing there confused and fascinated.

Looking down at the now bloodstained and torn shirt you smiled and made your way outside. You figured it was time to get yourself a new shirt.


	8. Shout

“You can’t keep me locked up in here like this!” you shouted. You weren’t sure if anyone could hear, but you were going to shout until you couldn’t shout anymore. “Come in here and face me you piece of shit!” You couldn’t believe you let John Seed, of all people, capture you.

“Do you ever shut your mouth, deputy?” John’s voice asked from behind you.

“Do you?” you snapped back, craning your neck to look at him. “Untie me and I promise I won’t hurt you too bad.”

He laughed and crouched in front of you. “You won’t hurt me at all I’m afraid.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear in a surprisingly gentle gesture. You watched him suspiciously, sitting stiffly in the chair.

“What do you want, John?” You kept your voice steady though he was making you nervous.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He moved his face closer to yours and smirked. “I want you.”

“I’m right here. You got me. What now?” You pulled on your restraints and they gave a bit so there was a chance. You kept your eyes on him as you fought to get at least one hand free. He stood to get something then kneeled in front of you, brandishing a knife. He leaned in close again and you took your chance—you headbutted him and he fell back holding his nose. You yanked your hands free and scrambled to grab the knife he dropped.

“No!” John shouted stumbling to stop you from getting completely free. He stopped as you stood and held the knife towards him.

“Yes,” you whispered.

“You’re not going to use that, sweetheart,” he chuckled, wiping the blood from his nose.

“Try me!” you shouted and he looked at you, breathing hard. “Fucking try me, John Seed!” He closed his eyes and licked his lips. He walked closer even as you waved the knife in front of you. “What the hell are you doing?! Back off!”

“Do it,” he said standing right in front of you now. You were level with the scar on his chest and looked up quickly. “Hurt me…” He leaned his head back and exposed his neck to you. His Adams apple bobbed and you watched it, biting your lip. You pressed the knife into his neck and he… _groaned_? Blood dripped slowly from the small cut you had made and you gasped. You hadn’t meant to actually cut him.

“You’re insane!” You pulled the knife away from his neck and he looked down at you. He grabbed your arm and held the knife to his chest, right over the  _SLOTH_ scar. “Let me go!”

Blood still trickled from his nose as he smiled and moved even closer to you. “I like it when you’re angry,” he murmured. You snatched your arm away and dropped the knife in the process.

“I would like to leave,” you said calmly.

He pointed the knife in your direction. “Show me how angry you can get, deputy.”

You shook your head. “Fuck off…”

“Say my name,” he demanded.

“What…why?” He stormed up to you then and wrapped his free hand around your throat. You clawed at his hand then slapped him. He grunted then growled at you like some feral dog. “Get…off…me,” you choked out and slapped him again. He kissed you suddenly and his grip on your neck loosened. You pushed away from him and watched as he licked the blood that had dripped from his nose.

“C'mon dep…I know you can do better than that.” He held his arms open and smirked at you. “Don’t you hate me?! Show me just how much you hate me, sweetheart!”

He wanted angry, you’d show him angry. You ran and tackled him to the ground, taking him by surprise. He cried out and looked at you with wide eyes as you straddled him, holding his arms down with your knees.

“You wanted me angry…well here I am,  _John Seed_!” He struggled beneath you, arching off the ground trying to get you off him.

“ _Yes,_ deputy! YES!” He laughed maniacally beneath you, his blue eyes. “There’s that  _wrath_!”

“Shut up!” You lifted your hand to punch him temporarily forgetting to keep pressure on his arms. Before you could land the punch, John pushed you off of him and now you were pinned. You could  _feel_ that he was enjoying this way more than any man should.

“What’s wrong, deputy?” He tilted his head looking down at you with a shit-eating grin. “Don’t go all shy on me now. You were doing so well.” You squirmed but stopped when he groaned. “I told you, I like it when you’re angry. Show me that wrath. Show me your sin!”

You struggled a little more before giving up and going limp under him. “I hate you, John Seed.”

“I know…but I’ll forgive you…if you beg me for it.”

“Beg you for what?” you asked.

“Forgiveness. And you will say yes for me.” He stared down at you until you nodded then he stood. Just as you were about to stand he pulled out a gun that you didn’t notice he had. “Ah ah ah…on your knees.” You sighed and kneeled slowly. “What do you say?”

You rolled your eyes before speaking. “Yes John…”

“Well?” You shrugged and he pointed the gun at you. “Beg…”

“Please….forgive me,” you said through your teeth. “I am…sorry…”

“Oh, come on. You can do better than  _that_.” He walked closer to you, his crotch level with your face. You looked away, face hot. He chuckled and you knew he knew exactly what he was doing.

“John…I am on my knees begging for forgiveness. You were right about me and I should have listened. I should have said yes.”

He lifted his hands to the ceiling.  _“YES!”_ He lowered his hands then pushed the barrel of the gun under your chin to lift your head so you were looking up at him. “You still look at me as if you hate me.” He bit his lip. “I love it.”

He walked around you to put the chair upright then grabbed you by the shirt and sat you in it. “I thought you were going to let me leave.” He could see you clenching your jaw, your anger bubbling up.

“I am a man of my word but,” he tore your shirt open and stared at your breasts shamelessly, “I need your confession first.” You were  _angry—_ livid—but you couldn’t act on it because he would just end up enjoying it. You could resist all you want but he would always win. You lifted your head and said the only thing that would get you through this night.

“Yes John…”


	9. Public (NSFW)

You hated how every time John reached out you answered. You hated that he got under your skin in the best way. You hated that he knew you  _so well_.

Everyone had cleared out of the Spread Eagle for the night so you agreed to meet him there. For what, you didn’t know, but here you were, waiting in the empty bar for him. You helped yourself to a beer and sat on a stool thinking about just what your life had become.

“What the  _hell_  am I doing here?” you asked yourself quietly.

“Waiting for me,” John said, standing at the entrance and scaring the life out of you. He chuckled at the way you hopped off the stool and pointed your gun at him.

“John…don’t  _do_ that!” You rolled your eyes and put your gun on the bar then sat to finish your beer. “So…what are we doing here?”

He walked over to you, moving quietly until he stood right behind you. “I think you know exactly what we’re doing.” He caressed your sides with his perfect hands and you trembled, biting your lip to silence a sigh. “What, no sounds for me this time, dear?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” You turned to him quickly and kissed him hard. He made a small sound of surprise but pressed himself between your legs, growling in frustration at the stool that kept him from pressing against you completely.

“All the time,” he said, dragging his tongue against your lips slowly. Suddenly, he lifted you so that he could place you on the bar. “Let’s get these out of the way.” He tugged at your jeans impatiently.

“In a bit of rush, I see.”

“I’m trying to keep this between us,” he murmured then looked at you, “ _Unless_ …”

“Don’t say it.” You busied yourself with taking your pants off to avoid his gaze.

“I already know your  _modus operandi_ , darling.” He bit his lip as you lifted your bottom off the bar to get your pants down. “Panties too, please.”

“I know,” you snarled, “And why can’t you just say MO like a normal person?”

“Oh, my dear deputy, I am anything but  _normal_.” He watched you slide your panties down a little too slowly for his taste. When you began unbuttoning your shirt, he moved your hands out of the way. “Allow me.” He tore your shirt, sending buttons flying every which way.

“Dammit John!” You kicked at him and he laughed. “Haven’t you ruined enough of my shirts?”

“What can I say? It’s become a habit of mine…a trademark, even.”

“You are such a j—”

He put a finger over your lip to keep you from finishing your sentence. “Has anyone ever told you that  _you_ talk too much?” He slipped his pointer and middle fingers into your mouth and clenched his jaw at the feeling of your tongue running along his fingers. “That’s better.” He moved them in and out of your mouth as he palmed himself through his jeans. You gagged a little and he groaned before taking his fingers out of your mouth slowly to, smirking at the saliva still connecting you two.

You wiped your chin and he pulled you off the bar then bent you over one of the stools. “You could ask nicely, you know. I would have said… _yes_.”

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled back as he slid two fingers inside of your wet pussy. “You should keep quiet. We don’t want any of your little resistance friends catching you fucking the enemy. Or do you?” he teased.

“Shut the hell up, John… _fuck_!” He hit your g-spot and scissored his fingers, rubbing you the right way every time.

“Ohh, look at you coming already…” He whispered ‘yes’ as you came around his fingers, coaxing more out of you. He allowed you a small moment of rest before you heard him unbuckle his belt and the sound of a zipper. “Remember…keep quiet.”

“Shut…” He pushed himself into hard and you cried out, holding onto the stool for dear life.

“What was that?” he choked out, trying to keep himself under control. He pulled all the way out of you and slammed back in making you both groan. “What would you friends think…seeing you bent over by the enemy?”

“Mmmm…what would…Joseph think seeing you… _fornicating_  with the enemy?” You turned your head to look at him but he was distracted watching your ass bounce against him and his cock slip in and out of you.

“He would probably ask to have you next,” he jested, fucking you in earnest, “And you would say yes, wouldn’t you?” You didn’t respond at first but a particularly hard thrust had you screaming out the answer he was looking for.

“Yes…yes!  _God,_ yes!”

“I think all of Fall’s End heard you,” he teased.

You moaned and matched him thrust for thrust, tightening yourself on him just to hear the sounds he made. You were sure he even cursed under his breath.

“I may be the only…one to hear the sounds you make but you’ll never forget that I, your  _enemy_ , made you whimper.”

He slid his hand up your back and around the front of your neck, squeezing just enough to hear your breath hitch. “And you’ll never forget that I filled you with my seed,  _claimed_ you.” His thrusts became sloppy and you reached between your legs to play with your clit.

“Do it already,” you breathed. “Fuck me like you mean it. Fill…me…up.”

His hands moved to your hips and he held you against him as he pushed himself as deep as he could go. With a loud, stuttering groan, he came inside of you. You came not too long after and he stayed inside of you so you could milk him for everything he had.

“ _Fuck…_ you will be the death of me.” He kissed up and down your spine before pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants.

“John…where are my panties?” you asked searching for them.

“I have them and I’m keeping them.” He tapped the pocket on his jacket that he slipped back on smoothly and watched as you dressed, having to hold your shirt closed now.

“You really are an asshole,” you complained.

“An asshole you like to  _fuck_  even at the risk of getting caught.” He kissed you, palming at your now covered breasts.

“Enough John. I gotta get back before they start worrying about me.” Just then, your walkie talkie crackled to life and you stopped moving as if someone would hear you.

_“Dep, you there? Everything okay? You’ve been gone for awhile.”_

You picked up the walkie talkie and pushed the button to talk but before you could, John snatched it from you and spoke himself.

“She is just  _fine_ ,” he said, “More than fine actually.” He trailed his eyes up and down your body as if you were still naked in front of him.

You stared at him, eyes wide as he passed the radio back to you. “Fuck you, John.”

“You just did.” He walked to the exit and turned before leaving. “Goodnight Deputy.” All you could do was stare after him as the person on the other end kept asking questions.

 _“Dep…was that_ John Seed?  _Are you really okay? Why are you with John Seed?_

You knew exactly why, but they would never find out…

…you hoped.


	10. Flirting

When John hired her, he had no idea what she would look like nor did he care. She would be working for him—typing, answering the phone, getting his lunch—there was no reason for him to get to  _know_ her in anyway.

When he hired her, he had no idea she would look like  _that_. He had no idea her smile and laugh would give him butterflies. He didn’t plan on her to have the same sense of humor and for her to catch on to all his flirty ways, but she did, and she always gave him a taste of his own medicine.

This morning when he called her into his office to bring him a file on his next case, he nearly fell out of his chair. The dress she wore hugged her just right, every curve was on display. Normally, he would be against such things but he had a feeling she had wore it on purpose.

“Its not polite to stare, Mr. Seed,” she said, placing the file on his desk with a flourish.

“Well, when something so delectable is put on display, what am I supposed to do?” He chuckled at the way she looked away and played with her fingers. “Got any plans tonight? Hot date or something?”

“And what if I do?” He loved the way she crossed her arms and stuck her hip out. His eyes trailed over her figure before he answered.

“Then I’d be jealous,” he admitted. Someone chose that moment to knock on the door and John wanted to throw something across the room but he controlled his temper in front of her. “What is it?”

The knocker stuck their head in and held a box with a bow on top of it. “A client of yours sent a gift. Chocolates.” His secretary grabbed the box for him and he held his hand out for it.

“Thank you. You can go now.” He dismissed the other person and was happy to be alone with her again.

“That’s  _a lot_  of chocolate,” she said, eyeing the large box.

“It is but I  _love_ chocolate.” He looked at her while saying it and her eyes widened. “I can  _eat_ if you give me a few hours.”

“Hours?” she asked.

“I like to take my time.” He licked his lips to emphasize his point.

“You are…a piece of work, Mr. Seed.”

“Would you have me any other way?”

“Who says I would have you at all?” She rolled her eyes playfully and walked out of his office, swaying her hips in a way that had him watching every step she took.

John was a man who always got what he wanted but he loved that she played hard to get while also flirting. She was a tease but so was he.

* * *

The next day, he decided to get into the office early to get a head start on a new case. As he got into the elevator, he heard someone telling him to hold it but he was too busy looking at his phone to do anything. He finally looked up when a hand reached in just in time to stop the doors from closing. When he saw who it was, his attitude immediately changed.

“Fancy meeting you here.” He smiled and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

“I work here…for  _you_ ,” she said. “Thanks for holding the elevator for me.”

“Ah sarcasm, I love it.” She ignored him and that gave him the chance to watch her. He couldn’t help but imagine how good she would look in one of his shirts or in nothing at all. Suddenly, he was craving chocolate again.

“You’re staring again,” she snapped.

“Am I?”

“How would you like it if I just stared at you all day?” She was looking at him now. She sounded upset but she had a smile on her face.

“I don’t think I’d mind, to be honest.” He pushed himself off the wall and moved towards her.

“You’re a frustrating man to work for.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…with your blue eyes and your stupid beard…”

“ _Stupid_  beard. Mature,” he teased.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” She took him by surprise then by kissing him, making him stumble into the elevator wall. Just then the elevator  _dinged_  and the doors opened. She shoved away from him and covered her mouth.

“S-sorry…shit…” She practically ran off the elevator and straight to the bathroom.

He walked to his office in a daze, touching his lips softly. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want that to happen.

She avoided him for most of the day and kept her head down when she brought things to his office. It started to bother him so he stopped her as she was packing her stuff up and getting ready to go home.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” he asked and she froze. “In my office.” She walked in silently, avoiding eye contact. “Are you going to look at me or will my  _stupid_ beard distract you too much?” She scoffed and lifted her head slowly. “Better.”

“John…Mr. Seed, if this is about the elevator thing I am so sorry. I just…lost control. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s too bad. I was hoping we could do it again…maybe not in the elevator next time.” He sat on the edge of his desk and laced his fingers together. “Maybe after a nice dinner?”

“You’re just teasing me now. I mean, isn’t that kinda against the rules?”

He laughed long and hard. “I  _make_ the rules, sweetheart, and I can break them if I want. One dinner, that’s all I ask. I know a great place.”

“I’m sure you do.” She shook her head, still not believing what he was asking. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. We can go tonight if you like.”

“Tonight? I’m not even…” She looked down at her dress, exasperated. “I would have to go home and put something else on.”

“No, you don’t. What you’re wearing is just… _fine_.” He took her in again and she jutted her hip out the way he liked. “At least I don’t have to worry about dessert,” he said.

“And why’s that?” He had a feeling she knew the answer. “If you use that corny chocolate joke again, I’m gonna throw something at you.“

“I was actually going to say something about brown sugar but…” he trailed off and she burst into laughter.

“That’s even  _worse_ ,” she said through her laughter.

“I have more but you have to go out with me to hear them so…will you please go out with me tonight?”

She thought for a moment then nodded. “Yes, Mr. Seed. I’ll go out with you tonight.”

“Just one more thing. Please call me John.”

“Okay John.”

He put his coat on and walked to the door to open it for her. “After you.”

“Thank you.” She walked out and he watched for awhile, distracted by the way she moved. “You’re staring again,” she said without looking back.

“Sue me,” he said and finally followed her.


	11. Caught by John (NSFW)

There was no other way to describe Seed Ranch than  _extra_ just like John Seed himself. The expansive property overwhelmed you and you can only imagine why anyone would need so much space.

You found yourself inside eventually, going through the rooms and trying to find any other clues that can tell you exactly what kind of man John was. You already had an idea but there is always more and you were  _greedy_  for it.

There is one room that you cannot get into which frustrated you but there is so much more to see. You walked upstairs knowing that one of these rooms  _have_ to be his bedroom and that made your heart flutter in your chest. Of course, it’s the last room you get to and you paused as you place your hand on the doorknob.

“Let’s see how you live, Johnny boy.” You didn’t know what you were expecting but you walked in and gasped at the size alone. “Wow.” The room was probably bigger than your entire apartment back home and that thought made you laugh. He had his own private bathroom with a bath you could swim in. You could only dream to have something this grand.

You walked back out to his room and took a better look at his bed. It’s neat, not unlike John, and has four pillows propped against the headboard—two of them were decorative, his initials embroidered on them. “Ugh, of course.”

There was one door you hadn’t tried yet and you  _knew_ it was his closet. You opened it and were immediately overwhelmed by the scent, a scent that was  _all him_. How was that possible when he wasn’t even here? It made you look over your shoulder to make sure he wasn’t standing behind you.

The man  _really_  loved blue and it was kind of…cute. You ran your hand along his shirts which only made the space smell more like him. You put your face against the material and inhaled— _God_  that was good. You stood up straight and shook your head…that’s enough of that. You looked down at your clothes then smiled to yourself.

Back in his bathroom, you ran yourself a bath and kept your gun right beside you on the floor, relaxing for a short time. Afterwards, you wrapped yourself in a huge towel that must have been Egyptian cotton or something. You made your way back into his closet and grabbed one of his shirts. It felt so smooth on your skin and his scent surrounded you again. You hugged yourself and climbed onto his bed, groaning in pleasure. It had been so long since you laid in an actual bed and this one was luxurious.

You closed your eyes and realized it was a little  _too_ quiet for your tastes. You rolled over and found a radio sitting on the bedside table. Turning it on, you were greeted with  _Oh John_  blasting from the speaker.  _Figures_. Luckily, you had learned how to tune into other radio stations so you switched until you found something you liked, something that would send John Seed running for the hills clutching his bible.

 _John Seed_. That man had no idea the effect he had on you…actually, he probably did. He had bedroom eyes that never seemed to falter and his voice sent gave you butterflies. You thought of him wrapping his hand around your throat and calling you a sinner. You thought about him tearing your shirt open and the way he leered at your breasts shamelessly.

Your hand was between your legs now thinking of John touching you as you gave your confession.

* * *

_Don’t be aroused by my confession  
_ _Unless you don’t give a good goddamn about redemption…_

* * *

You knew John  _didn’t_ give a damn about redemption, he just wanted to see you squirm for him. He would slide his hand between your breasts and down your stomach until he found what he was looking for. You said his name quietly as your finger circled your clit.

* * *

_I know Christ is comin’ and so am I  
_ _You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye…_

* * *

The song playing fit the mood perfectly and you imagined John fucking you and making you scream for him. You knew that you were a temptation, one that he’d be willing to give into. If only…

You slipped a finger inside and called his name again, his shirt falling open leaving your naked body exposed. You closed your eyes and turned your head, biting down on the collar of his shirt and whining.

“Oh my deputy,” John said and you hoped you were dreaming. “If I knew you were  _this_ much of a sinner, I would have gotten a confession from you much sooner.” You finally opened your eyes and turned your head towards the bedroom door. “Please don’t stop on my account. You seemed to really be enjoying yourself.”

The song continued playing and you could see that John was listening to every word though his eyes were glued to you. You pulled the borrowed shirt closed and sat up, wrapping your arms around your knees. You had no idea what to say so you kept your mouth shut for once but John, he had a lot to say.

“Don’t get all shy on me now, deputy. I knew you were a filthy sinner but now I get to see it firsthand.” He walked into the room and stood in front of the bed. “Continue.” You shook your head and he pulled out a small knife. “Go on.”

You spread your legs again, keeping your eyes on the knife in his hand. His eyes trailed down your body and landed on your pussy. He bit his lip but kept his hands at his sides. You closed your eyes as you began touching yourself again. Maybe you could pretend he wasn’t there.

But he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. You felt the bed dip down and suddenly his voice was right next to your ear. “Tell me what you’re thinking about…” You whimpered when you felt the blade press against your skin, squeezing your eyes shut. “Are you ready to confess?”

You decided then and there that you weren’t going to let him get the upper hand. Two could play this game. “I am ready,” you said and his hand stopped, the blade pressing into your thigh.

“Tell me. What is your sin?” He knew exactly what it was but he wanted,  _needed_ to hear you say it.

* * *

_Jesus is risen, it’s no surprise  
_ _Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs…_

* * *

“My sin is  _lust_.” You looked at him until he looked at you. When he did, you immediately got lost in those ridiculously blue eyes. In fact, you got so lost that you didn’t feel the blade cutting into your skin until he finished the first letter. “ _Jesus Christ_!!” you shouted.

“Blasphemer. Do I need to carve that into you as well?” he asked and you shook your head, biting your lip as he started on the U. “Distract yourself. It’ll make it less painful.” He looked at your hand that was now hanging idly between your legs.

“Fuck you,” you bit out as you slowly worked your finger against your clit, throwing your head back as he finished one letter and moved onto the next. He seemed to cut deeper for the final letter and you cried out from pleasure or pain, you didn’t know. Maybe both.

“Someone likes a little pain with their pleasure, hm?” He tossed his knife to the floor and licked your blood from one of his fingers. “Now, I’m going to need for you to explain to me why you’re in my house? My bed…my shirt…and touching yourself nonetheless.”

“Just tell me to go and I will.”

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think so. You still haven’t told me what you’re thinking about.” He looked between your legs then moved your hand out of the way, humming approvingly. He positioned himself between your legs and spread your legs wide. You whined and squirmed beneath. “Oh, did you want something?”

“Stop fucking around. Just touch me, please,” you begged.

He wrapped one hand around your neck while the other spread you open. “So, you have manners after all. Though it wasn’t very nice of you to break into my house…” He teased your clit with his fingertip, “…put on my clothes…” He pressed down hard on the sensitive bundle of nerves. “…climb into my bed and  _fuck_ yourself.” He shoved two fingers into your pussy and your hips arched off the bed. His hand around your neck tightened and you stopped moving.

* * *

_She’ll make you cry  
_ _I’ll sell my soul to be back in your bosom_

* * *

He fucked you roughly with his fingers and you choked out all the sounds you could make.

“Coming already? Probably because you got a head start.” He pulled his fingers out before you could finish and you screamed as loudly as you could with his hand around your neck. “You’re not giving me what I want so I can’t give you what you want.” He loosened his grip on your neck and you breathed deeply a few times before speaking.

“You, okay? I think about you fucking me, pleasuring me with pain, making me say  _yes_.” His nostrils flared when you said that and you gasped as he tucked his head between your legs.

“I’ll make you say yes. That’s what you want, huh?” He flicked his tongue over your clit, digging his fingers into the cuts on your thigh.

“YES! FUCK!”

“There it is,” he said before dipping his tongue into you. He looked up at you as he sucked on your clit and slid his teeth against it gently. He let you come this time, making sure he didn’t waste a drop. He sat up and wiped his beard. “We should meet like this more often, deputy.”

“You…you cut me,” you said when you finally came to your senses.

“I marked you with your sin. It’ll heal.” He moved off the bed uncomfortably and adjusted himself in his pants. “What are you staring at?” he asked.

“That.” You nodded towards his cock and he smirked.

“What about it? Like what you see?” You sat up then climbed off the bed to kneel in front of him, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants quickly to get them down along with his boxer briefs. “For fucks sake, I may need to carve your sin into you again.” He was ready to say more but when you took him into your mouth, the words got lost in his throat.

* * *

_Gladly now please suck me dry…_

* * *

He looked up at the ceiling as if looking down at you was too much to handle. He threaded his fingers through your hair and began moving his hips experimentally—he wanted to see just how much you could take.

“You can take more than that, can’t you? You can take it all like the slut you are.” He spoke through clinched teeth, pulling your head back so he could take control. When you nodded, he groaned loudly and began fucking your mouth, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. “Fuck  _yes_ ,” he hissed. “You love having me deep in your throat, don’t you?” He pulled his cock out of your mouth and stroked himself as he spoke. “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

“Yes John,” you said before sticking your tongue out making him moan. He slapped his cock against your tongue a few times before shoving it back in your mouth.

“I’m going to make a mess of that pretty mouth of yours and you’re going to love it. You’re going to swallow every last drop because I want you to, yes?” You nodded as he shoved his cock down your throat, loving the gagging sounds you made around him. “Good… _good_  girl.” His hips stopped thrusting and his mouth dropped open in a silent shout as he filled your mouth. He finally made a sound when you licked at the head of his cock, shuddering and pushing you away.

You watched triumphantly as he stumbled to the bed to sit down. You wiped your mouth on his shirt and he scoffed. “Disgusting.”

“You love it.” You stood up and went to the bathroom where you had left your clothes, keeping his shirt on while wearing your own pants.

“Where are you going?” he asked, watching you.

“Things to do. Sleeping with the enemy wasn’t one of them. Just a little detour in my journey.” He narrowed his eyes and you laughed. “I’m joking, John.”

“But you’re still leaving?”

“You can’t actually want me to stay,” you said as you strapped your weapon on then looked at him. “John, I can’t possibly. If someone finds me here…”

“Like I did.” He smiled and you rolled your eyes.

“I’ll tell you what…” You walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and stood between his legs. “…I’ll come back in a few days and confess again.” You walked to the bedroom door.

“That’s one of my favorite shirts,” he said.

“Even more of a reason to come back and return it then.” You winked and walked out, leaving him with a mess of emotions.

* * *

_If I gotta sin to see her again then I’m gonna lie, lie, lie…_


	12. Caught Again (NSFW)

You hated how you waited by your radio to hear from him. You hated how much you  _missed_  him when he didn’t radio you. And you especially hated when he would tell you to meet him somewhere and you would, without question.

This time, you two were meeting somewhere a little less public but still just as risky. John’s ranch had been liberated by none other than you and was possibly crawling with Resistance members, but you didn’t care.  _That_  was the effect John had on you.

The house appeared to be empty but you still paced the room nervously, waiting. What if this was just a trap? You wouldn’t put it past John Seed to screw you over…in more ways than one.

“What the  _hell_ is taking him so long?” you whispered, still pacing the floor.

“Impatient. Another trait to add to your ever-growing list of sins,” John said, scaring the life out of you yet again.

You jumped and turned to him then rolled your eyes. “Impatience isn’t a  _sin_ , you idiot.”

_“Whoever is slow to anger has great understanding, but he who has a hasty temper exalts folly.”_

“Don’t you dare start preaching to me, John Seed…or should we start talking about your many faults?” You stood in front of him, arms crossed and smiling triumphantly.

“I can think of many other things we can do,” he said without missing a beat. “Most of them  _sinful_.” He sat down in a comfortable looking chair and looked at you, waving his hand at you nonchalantly. “You can start undressing now.”

“ _Excuse me?”_  You walked over to him and lifted your hand, prepared to slap him silly but he grabbed your wrist just in time and squeezed, looking into your eyes.

“Undress, deputy. I won’t say it again.” He shoved your wrist away and you  _began undressing_. What the hell was wrong with you? How could he possibly have this much control over you? And why the hell did you find it so hot?

He sat back in the chair and watched intently with that signature smirk on his face. “Good girl.” He waited until you were completely naked before standing and undressing himself, sitting in the chair again when he was done. “I don’t have a lot of time and I’m sure you don’t either so I’ll just cut to the chase. You’re going to climb onto my lap and we’re going to fuck in this chair, my favorite chair.”

“How come you get to make all the rules?” you asked.

“This is still  _my_ house.” He waited to see of you had anything else to say. When you didn’t speak up, he continued. “Touch yourself for me.”

“I hate you, John Seed,” you said even as you began running your hands down your body, over your breasts first then your stomach.

“I know.” He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself, biting his lip. Seeing him touch himself was enough to get you going but you wanted to see the look on his face as you slipped your hand between your thighs. His eyes were glued to your hand and he stroked himself faster, slouching in the chair now. “Show me.” He nodded to the hand between your legs and you held it up slowly. He waved you over without a word and you found yourself going right to him.

“What?” you asked breathlessly, trying to keep your eyes on his face. Suddenly, he yanked you forward and you landed on his lap. “John!” He kissed you then pulled your hair so he could kiss and bite on your neck. “John…we’re in front of a window.”

“And?” he asked between kisses.

“And what if someone sees us?” He kissed you again and you moaned. When he pulled away, you whined.

“Like who? A  _bear_?”

“You smartass…”

He turned you quickly so that your back was pressed to his chest. “Since you’re so worried about the window, I’ll take you this way.” He grabbed your thighs and you helped line him up with your entrance. “Do you want this? Say it.”

“Yes…I want it. I want  _you_.”

He slammed into you and took his hands from your thighs in order to wrap his arms around your stomach and keep you anchored to him. “Keep your legs spread just like that or I stop.” He continued thrusting up into you and you cried out, begging him not to stop.

As your orgasm crept up on you, you squeezed your legs together and John stopped. “John…please! What are you doing?”

“I told you to keep your legs open, didn’t I?” One hand slid up your body and around your neck, squeezing slightly. “Didn’t I?” he asked again, thrusting into you roughly.

“YES! I’m sorry.” Your legs trembled as you spread them again and John continued fucking you. Your head fell back onto his shoulder and he chuckled in your ear.

“Come for me, deputy.” That was all it took to send you over the edge.

“Oh  _God_ …John!!” You squirmed in his lap as you came and he still held your hips down so he could feel you squeezing him.

“Yes,” he hissed in your ear. “Do it for me.” He groaned as your body jerked against his. You reached up and behind you to run your fingers through his hair, pulling hard. He grunted then pushed himself as deep as he could, coming inside of you. He held you against him for some time, catching his breath and nibbling on your shoulder.

“John…”

“Just give me a minute,” he breathed. You relaxed against him and he kept his arms around you.

You heard a crackling sound which made you freeze and look around. “Let me up, John.” He kissed your shoulder before letting you stand up. You rubbed your legs together to lessen the mess you were making as you looked for your radio. When you found it, you noticed that whoever was on the other end heard  _everything_. “Shit…oh no!” You quickly switched it off and slapped your hand against your forehead.

“Uh Dep…it ain’t none of my business but I can’t say I’m surprised,” Sharky said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Looks like a few people owe me and Adelaide some money. I am a lil jealous though…”

John chuckled behind you and you glared at him as you answered. “Sharky…please don’t tell anyone.”

“I ain’t gotta tell anyone, we all heard ya. You think John’ll take it easy on us now?”

John stormed over and snatched the radio from your hand. “Not at all. I didn’t take it easy on the deputy either…” He slapped your bottom and you punched him on the shoulder.

“Dammit…guess you gotta try a lil harder next time, dep. I’ll let you get yourself together. See you soon.” You could tell Sharky was holding back a laugh as the radio went silent.

“I can’t believe this.” You shook your head and covered your face.

“Since they all know where you are now how about you just…stay. Take a shower. Sleep in a real bed for once.”

“Are you asking me to spend the night?” You looked at him shocked.

“I guess I am. Besides, I’m sure you’ll need some time to come up with what you’re going to say to your resistance buddies.” He smiled arrogantly and you shoved him.

“I can only imagine what they think of me now.” You bit your nails and hugged yourself.

“Let’s go take a shower and I’ll tell you what  _I_ think of you…or better yet I’ll  _show_ you what I think.” He held you close and you could feel him growing against your stomach.

“You’re insatiable…”

 _“I stretch out my hands to you; my soul thirsts for you like a parched land…”_  He took your hands in his and walked you upstairs.


	13. Catching John (NSFW)

John was angry—seeing red. That fucking  _deputy_ had come along and started ruining everything his family had built. Even after being threatened and nearly tortured, they had not given up and he couldn’t understand why. Surprisingly though, those were not the things that made him the most upset.

He was attracted to them…that fucking deputy. When he first laid eyes on them, tied to a chair in his bunker, he knew he was in trouble. They looked so good like that—scared while trying to keep their composure and they  _challenged_  him. They stared up at them with those wide, soft eyes and he was  _theirs_. When he tore their shirt open, they let out a little gasp that went straight to his groin. They made such a beautiful canvas and he was sure they had seen the way he ogled them.

He had left them alone for some time but had eyes on them. He watched them in the camera at first then he stood at the door, watching them through the window.

“Leave,” he told the cultists he had guarding the door. “I’ll watch this one.” He stood to the side but was still able to see through the small window. The deputy sat in the chair looking as though they were trying to find a way to escape. Their chest heaved as they tried to calm themselves and John watched with interest, his pants getting tighter by the minute.

“I’ve got you right where I want you,” he whispered, reaching down to unbutton his pants and give himself some relief. He pulled his pants and underwear down enough to get his cock out, hissing at how sensitive it was. “I’ll make you say yes,” he groaned, stroking himself slowly.

He put his hand against the window, imagining that he was touching the deputy, running his hand down their body and watching them squirm for him. He grunted as he stroked faster, thinking of the sounds he could have them make. Most importantly, he thought of them saying yes. They would say it just for him and  _mean_ it.

“Yes,” he murmured, thrusting into his hand now. “Say yes for me.” Just then, the deputy turned their head towards the door and froze, catching him looking at them. John slammed his hand against the window and cursed as he came, making a mess on his hand and the door. Dragging his hand down the window slowly, he stood directly in front of the door and smirked at them.

“You will say yes.”


	14. In Control (NSFW)

John Seed was a man who loved control in all things especially in bed. You had permanent marks on your wrists from him trying you up and handcuffing you so much and you loved it every time. Tonight, though, you wanted to try something different. You wanted to have him begging for  _you_.

You two usually met at his place and tonight was no different, well, except for the little surprise you had in store. As soon as he walked through the door, you were on him and he chuckled arrogantly.

“It’s only been a few days. Are you really this needy?” You bit his lip hard and pulled. He cursed and licked his lip, tasting blood. “That’s going to get you into a lot of trouble, my dear.”

“Not tonight.” You smiled sinisterly as you walked upstairs and he followed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He started to undress and looked at you, tilting his head as his shirt fell to the floor revealing his scarred and tattooed body that you loved so much.

“Tonight, I want to try something a little… _different_.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” You grabbed and turned him quickly then pushed him onto the bed. “Oh sweetheart, you don’t want to play this game with me…”

“But I do,” you said, straddling him and taking the handcuffs (that were already attached to either side of the headboard, of course) and locked them around his wrists. He tried to protest but you kissed him and he arched his hips between your legs. “Not yet.”

“You  _really_ don’t want to do this.” You climbed off him and the bed so you could undress. He watched intently, already straining against the handcuffs. You made sure he didn’t have the chance to get his pants off before you handcuffed him so you could see the way his hardness tented the front of his jeans. He looked down at it then at you as you undressed slowly. “When I get out of these…”

You giggled and continued to undress, watching him strain more…in more places than one. You finally made your way to him, climbing onto the bed and crawling over him. “Let’s see if I can make you say yes.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll play your little game but you know what they say about payback.”

“It’s a bitch…kinda like me tonight.”

He growled and you kissed him hard then pulled away before he could deepen it. You sucked and nipped at his neck, leaving marks like he did to you. You licked and kissed his scars and tattoos. When you looked up at him, his arms had gone slack and his eyes were closed. You kept your eyes on him as you bit down on one of his nipples and his eyes shot open as he moaned.

“You dirty little—ahh!” You bit his other nipple and he breathed heavily, pulling on his restraints again. You kissed lower and licked along his stomach where the waistband of his pants sat. You unbutton them to give him some relief and he sighed.

“Is this for me?” you asked, grabbing his covered cock and squeezing. He still wouldn’t say what you wanted him to so you moved your hand away and took the rest of his clothes off. You sat between his legs and stroked him slowly, licking your lips at the precum beading on the head.

“I need you to…”

“Need me to what? Do this?” You licked one long strip from base to tip and he arched off the bed. “All you had to do was ask.” You slipped your mouth around him and he swore loudly making the headboard creak with how hard he was pulling on the restraints. You pulled off him with a pop and he looked at you, frustrated.

“What are you doing?”

“Resting,” you teased. You rubbed his thighs and watched his cock twitch each time you got too close.

“Let me out of these. Now.”

“No. Nice try though.” You kissed on his cock before taking it back into your mouth and sucking until you heard him whimper. “What’s that?”

“ _Fuck…you…_ ”

“That’s not very nice.” You knew he was close to coming so you sucked on him some more. His hips moved in time with your mouth and you looked up to see his mouth hanging open, his eyes watching your mouth. Just as he groaned loudly, you pulled off him and laughed at the face he made. “What’s wrong, John. Would you like to cum?”

His bottom lip trembled and his face was red. He was trying so hard not to say that word.

“I asked you a question.” You wrapped your hand around him and he gasped, thrusting into your hand. “Well?” You squeezed and stroked him faster and he finally gave you what you wanted.

“Yes…YES! God in heaven…yes. Please!” He let out a choked off sob and you climbed on top of him, sinking onto him slowly. “YES,” he hissed.

“Then cum,” you whispered in his ear, nipping at it before pulling away and sitting up. You moved your hips in slow circles, enjoying the faces he made. When you reached down and began touching yourself he licked his lips and lifted his head, yearning for you. “Want to taste?” you asked and he nodded repeatedly. You brought your fingers to his lips and he sucked them into his mouth, his eyes rolling back. “What do I taste like, John?”

“Like heaven,” he groaned. “I’m going to cum.”

“Good.” You moved your hips faster and he groaned your name repeatedly like a prayer. He pushed up into you as far as he could and let out a long moan as he came, filling you. You played with your clit a little more and followed him over the edge, making him tremble over the way you tightened around him. He was already sensitive enough but you loved feeling him squirm and try to buck you off him.

You collapsed on top of him, reaching up with weak arms to get the handcuffs off. His arms dropped to the bed weakly before he wrapped them around you and squeezed.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked, voice raspy.

“I did.” You kissed his SLOTH scar then rested your head against his chest.

“Good…” He flipped you over with a surprising burst of energy. “…because now its my turn.”


	15. Ticklish

John held her close, tightly as if she would float away if he let her go. She hummed to herself as she traced the letters etched across his chest. This woman had become the most important thing to him and he wasn’t even sure she knew it. He looked down at her. She rested her head on his stomach and subconsciously drew little patterns into his skin sometimes just tracing over his tattoos. He didn’t realize he was staring until her hand stopped and she spoke.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, her chin now resting on his chest so she could look at him.

“Like what?” He played with her hair and forced himself to smile.

“Don’t try that on me. What are you thinking about, hm?” She sat up and he sighed, not wanting her to move. He knew when she sat up like that, she meant business.

“You,” he answered truthfully but didn’t give details.

“Me?” She smiled shyly. “What about me?”

He frowned. “Don’t worry about it. Now, lay back down.” She made a face and he dropped his arms. “Please?”

“Something’s wrong and you’re not telling me.”

“There is nothing wrong, my dear. I promise.” He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

“I know that smile. I know  _you_ , John Seed.” She poked his side when she said that and he flinched away, almost laughing but covering it up by clearing his throat. “Wait…” She poked him again, this time on the other side, and he laughed once.

He glared at her and she hesitated. “Don’t you dare.” He had forgotten that she was no longer afraid of him. She reached out and tickled his sides making him squirm. He held back his laugh as long as he could but soon the laughter burst forth and he couldn’t stop. Even long after she had stopped tickling him, he laughed until tears streamed down his cheeks and she laughed with him. She watched him happily as he doubled over in laughter and admired him.

“So…John Seed is ticklish. Amazing.” She practically glowed as she cuddled up with him again.

“I thought you  _knew_ me,” he joked, still catching his breath from laughing so hard. “I can’t believe you did that to me. You’re trouble. Always have been.”

“I know but that’s why you like me so much…”

“Eh…I guess,” he said and she punched him playfully. “Among other things.” He reached down and squeezed her ass making her squeal.

“ _Jooooohn_ …don’t make me tickle you again.” She squeezed him and he chuckled. “Wanna know why I like you so much?” He nodded. “You’re one of the hottest guys in Hope County,” she joked.

“ _One_ of the hottest guys?” He rolled over and dug through his bedside drawer.

“What are you—what do you need that for?” she asked, eyeing the notepad and pen he held.

“You said I was  _one_ of the hottest guys so I need you to tell me who the others are so I can kill them.” He kept his face completely serious as he spoke but when he looked at her he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Are you  _envious_ , John? Have I discovered two of your weaknesses in one night?” She giggled as he nuzzled her, tossing the pen and paper behind him.

“I have many weaknesses, sweetheart, but you’ll never figure out my biggest one.” He kissed her and she shrugged. “Aren’t you going to try and figure it out?”

She shook her head. “Not tonight.” She went back to humming and tracing his scars and tattoos. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms and he watched her with fascination and admiration. He held onto her like she was his lifeline and he would never let her go. She was his love, his saving grace.

She was his biggest weakness.


	16. Hurt/Comfort

When she shot his plane out of the sky, she was almost certain he was dead. He had tried to drag himself away from the wreckage but collapsed a few feet away. The car idling on the side if the road gave her an idea of where he was trying to get to.  She crouched down beside his body and reached out to take the key but he woke with a deep inhale and grabbed her wrist.

“You…” he groaned. She pulled her wrist away easily and he fell back into the mud barely conscious. The best thing would have been to just kill him right where he was. He certainly couldn’t put up a fight. She could have also just taken the key and left him there…

…but that isn’t what she did.

She pulled him closer to the car before slipping and falling into the mud herself. “You’re heavy!” she said to the unconscious man. “Help me out here.” He groaned a little more as she pulled him the rest of the way. She opened the door to put him in the backseat and somehow found the strength to pull him up a little more. He woke with a painful shout and she almost dropped him.

“Kill…me…” he said weakly.

“Shut up.” With a few more pushes and pulls, she got him into the car. She was sure she had made some of his injuries worse but this was all she could do right now. She looked into the rearview mirror and found him looking back at her though his eyes were a bit unfocused.

“Where…” He winced and laid down flat. “Where are you taking me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why are you doing this?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“Why won’t you just kill me?” Now he was starting to sound like his regular self.

“I don’t know!” she screamed. She pulled over and slammed her hands against the steering wheel repeatedly. “I don’t fucking know why I’m doing anything anymore!” Luckily, the tears that fell from her eyes were hidden by the darkness. “You were way more bearable when you were unconscious.”

“I don’t understand why…”

“Yeah? Me neither.” She pulled onto the road again with no destination in mind.

“Bunker. My bunker. Take me there.”

“No. Too dangerous. Too many eyes.” She drove and suddenly it hit her. She could take him to the cabin she had been hiding out in.

“Where are you taking me?”

“My place.”

“Your  _place_? You have a place?” he asked.

“We all need somewhere to lay our heads at night.” She stopped the car and turned to him. “Can you walk? I’m not dragging you around again. You’re heavy.” He rolled his eyes and nodded. She hopped out of the car then opened the door for him. He struggled and she watched for a time before helping him, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“Thank…you.” Pride is such a fragile thing. She could see how hard it was for him to accept her help that way and thank her for it. The cabin came into view and John scoffed. “You’ve been hiding out  _here_?”

“Be quiet and walk.” She helped him the rest of the way and kicked the door open. She laid him on her bed and he groaned. “Take your shirt off.”

“Well, I had no idea you brought me here for  _that_ …”

“Could you just…please.” She cleared her throat and tried to look anywhere else but at his chest as he removed his shirt. “Well, I don’t think you have any internal bleeding but…” She poked at his ribs and he cried out. “You do have broken ribs.”

“What are you going to do?” he asked, looking at her nervously.

“There isn’t much I  _can_ do besides wrap you up and pray for the best.”

“ _Pray_? You?” John chuckled then winced.

“That’s what you get.” She found one of her medkits and began wrapping his torso, ignoring the way he grunted and groaned each time she passed a painful spot. “There.”

“Thank you…again.” She nodded and he laid down making himself as comfortable as possible.

“Are you cold?” He shrugged but she still grabbed a blanket and put it over him. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

“ _Why are you doing this_?” His eyes gleamed with what—Sadness? Anger? Worry?

She tried to pull away but he kept holding her tighter. “I don’t know. Let me go, John.”

“Why?!”

“I didn’t want you to die! I didn’t want to kill you! Okay?” He looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted three heads.  “Yes. After  _everything_ you’ve done to me…to my friends…to these people…I don’t want to kill you.” She snatched her hand away and walked to the other side of the room.

“You ever think that maybe I  _wanted_  to die?”

“Don’t say that…”

“I’ve failed. Don’t you understand that? Eden’s gates have certainly been shut to me now…” The sadness in his voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned to him. “You should have killed me or left me there to die.”

“John…you don’t mean that.”

“I do. I’ve failed myself. I’ve failed  _him_.”

She walked over and looked down at him. “I’ve failed as well if it’s any consolation. Look at me, sitting here with the enemy.  _Talking_ to him. You’re right…I should kill you but I’m not going to.”

“Why?” His voice cracked and she sat beside him.

“Because I don’t want to. Because I know you can be a good man. People have failed you in the past and it’s made you the way you are today but I don’t believe this is truly who you are.”

He stayed quiet and she stood to walk away. “I want to be good.”

“You  _can_ be good. God wanted you to live for a reason. Do something good with your second chance.”

“Here.” He lifted his head slightly and pulled the key from around his neck. “I’ll start with this. Get those people out of there. Your friend…she’s there. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you, John.”

“No. Thank  _you_.”


	17. YES

For the six years he had been down here with her they had fought, they had loved, they had hated, they had  _fallen in love_. Now he couldn’t imagine his life without her. His life before was, well, empty. He was a bad man.  _Was_. She had seen the good in him and had taken the time to bring it out of him.

He watched her as she set the table for them, humming to herself. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as she twirled and finally saw him, gasping and putting a hand over her heart.

“John! You scared me!” She threw a dishtowel at him and he chuckled.

“I didn’t want to interrupt. You looked so  _happy_. I like when you’re happy.”

She walked over and hugged him, putting her ear to his heart. “I’m happy with you. Always.” He never tired of the way she felt against him, the way she fit in his arms perfectly, the way her hand fit in his. “I made us something special tonight. To celebrate.”

“What are we celebrating?” he asked, lifting her head to make her look at him with those beautiful, bright eyes.

“Six and a half years down here in this hole without killing each other,” she joked.

“You were pretty close sometimes though, weren’t you?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” She kissed him on the lips and laughed when he tapped her bottom as she walked away. “Hungry?”

“Starved.” He watched her happily as she made his plate and brought it over to him.

“Spaghetti!” She looked at him waiting for him to try it. He took a bite and closed his eyes, savoring each flavor. “Well?”

“I think this is the best spaghetti I’ve ever had.”

“You’re not just saying that, are you?” She folded her arms across her chest defiantly and he yanked her onto his lap with a laugh.

“Your spaghetti is delicious. I mean it. Here.” He twirled his fork in the pasta then held it up to her mouth. “You try it.” She let him feed her and he watched her gladly.

“That is pretty damn good,” she admitted. “I did good, huh?”

“You certainly did.” He pushed her off his lap playfully and moved his plate away. “Go eat your own. This is mine.”

“Meanie.” She sat across from him and ate quietly, looking at him every now and then. “What are you thinking about?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing,” he lied.

“You’re a horrible liar, John Seed.” He stayed silent and she shrugged. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready to, right?”

“Of course.” He smiled at her and she smiled back although he could see a slight sadness in her eyes. He tried to never keep things from her anymore but these past few days he had been holding something back.

He was  _afraid_. Afraid that once they left this bunker she wouldn’t want him anymore. She would start her new life and leave him behind. Just because he couldn’t imagine life without her didn’t meant she felt the same for him. And that hurt him.

 _God,_ did it hurt him.

And what would he go back to without her? A life of pain and misery and pretending to be happy. No. He refused to live like that again.

“John. Sweetie. Talk to me.” He snapped back to the here and now and noticed that she was looking at him, concern flooding her features.

“Are you happy with me?” he asked unexpectedly. “Like…truly happy?”

“Yes, I am. Have I given you a reason to doubt me?” she put her fork down and clasped her hands together nervously.

“I’m afraid of losing you,” he blurted out, gripping the fork in his hand a little too tightly. “Maybe you don’t love me. Maybe you just tolerate me.”

“You stop that kind of talk right now, John Seed.” She stood and walked to his side of the table quickly. “Ask me if I love you, the answer will be yes. Ask me if I want you, the answer will be yes. Ask me if I  _need_ you, the answer will be yes. The answer will  _always_  be yes, John.” Tears filled her eyes as she reached out and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his head against her stomach. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He had thought he left that whole ‘say yes’ part of his life behind but hearing it from her had made his heart race in a way that it never had before. All those yeses he had pulled from people all those years ago had nothing on the yeses he received from her. She gave them to him willingly and without coercion. There was no pain involved and he hoped there never would be.

Yet… _he_ felt pain. Pain at the thought of losing her. He looked up at her and tested her theory. “Do you love me?” he asked.

“Yes.” She grinned and pulled him to his feet. “Of course I do.”

“Do you want me?”

She nodded. “Yes, John.”

“Do you need me…the way I need you?” He pressed his forehead to hers.

“I do.”

“Do you want to be mine forever?” She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Because I want to be yours forever. I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life and thank God that he brought you into my life. I want you to be the one I tell my deepest darkest secrets to.” He cupped her face and wiped her tears away, looking into her eyes. “I want you to marry me,” he said and her eyes widened.

“John…what did you just say?”

He backed away from her and looked down at his hands. “I just…I’m sorry. I should have prepared a little better. I’m not expecting you to say yes. You don’t  _have_ to say yes. I would really like if you did but you don’t have to.” He rambled on, failing to notice that she had began to sob into her hands.

“Shut up, John. Just shut up,” she cried. He froze and looked at her as she walked up to him. “You’re not giving me a chance to speak. May I?” He nodded and she grabbed his shirt. “Of course I’ll marry you, you fool. I’ve only been waiting  _years_ for you to ask.”

“You want…to marry… _me_?” he asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

“Yes, John. More than anything. You’ve just made me the happiest woman in the world. Yes, I will marry you, John Seed. Yes, I will be your wife.”

“Oh…oh my God. You said yes? YOU SAID YES.”

“I said yes.”

And there it was. The only yes that had ever mattered. The yes that he would remember for the rest of his life. The yes that had him crying tears of joy, that had them  _both_ crying tears of joy.

She had found some liquor to make a toast with and they drank to their happiness. They drank to a new and happy life. He drank to a whole new meaning of the word yes.

* * *

He couldn’t get to sleep that night. All he could think about was hearing her say that she’d marry him. He smiled and shook his head when he remembered the way she told him to shut up about not having a ring. He would be sure to find her the best ring he could when they finally got out of there.

He rolled over and watched her sleep and listened to her breathe. What a blessing it was that he would be waking up to her every day. He rolled out of bed and turned on the small lamp on his desk, hoping he didn’t wake her. He reached way back into one of the drawers and pulled out something from his past that he could never quite let go of: his tattoo machine. The weight felt so familiar in his hands and he quickly brushed away the memories of what he used to do with it. He found the rest of the kit, ink and all, and walked into the other room, searching for an outlet.

He hadn’t given himself, or anyone else for that matter, a tattoo in a very long time. Turning on the light, he sat as close as he could to it and opened his kit, pulling out the black ink. He was nervous but he hadn’t forgotten how to use it. Once you learn you never really lose your touch. The machine buzzed to life and he spread the fingers of his left hand apart, sticking his ring finger out. He sighed and began to neatly tattoo two letters into the side of his ring finger. The two letters would seem random to anyone who had just met him but  _he_  would know what they meant, what they stood for.

They stood for love. They stood for you. They stood for the day she finally trusted him enough to give him her full name. They stood for the day she had made him the happiest man alive. Right now, this was enough. He didn’t need a fancy band around his finger to prove he was hers but now he would carry her with him forever. He smiled down at the initials on his ring finger and turned the machine off. He quietly put everything back and tiptoed out of the room again.

In the bathroom, he quickly and carefully wiped the tattoo down then covered it in a way that allowed the skin to still be able to breathe.

“John,” her sleepy voice called from outside the bathroom door. “You okay?”

He slipped his hand behind his back and opened the door with a smile. “I’m okay. Are you?”

“I woke up and you weren’t there.” She yawned and stretched then reached out for him. He immediately moved to her and walked her back to bed, letting her curl up against him like she did every night. “I love you,” she said sleepily, tucking her head under his chin and falling asleep again.

“I love you more,” he said before kissing the top of her head. He knew they were destined to walk through Eden’s Gate together but he had to ask himself if he was sure he hadn’t already walked through them. For he had certainly found his Heaven already.


	18. Rendezvous (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *African American fem!dep requested

John waited to hear the sound of a car pulling up to look out the window. She had agreed to meet him here. It was risky but it was a risk he was willing to take just to see her again. Never had he been so attracted yet so frustrated by someone. It was confusing, it was dangerous, but it was what  _he_ wanted.

He watched as she sat in the car after turning it off. He chuckled when he realized she was talking to herself. Making his way out of the side door, he walked to the car and knocked on the window making her jump out of her skin.

“John!” she shouted but the window was closed so he couldn’t really make it out. Finally, she opened the car door, hitting his legs and making him stumble. “You fuckin'…,” she lowered her voice, “…asshole.”

“Nice to see you too. Lovely weather tonight, wouldn’t you say?” He opened the car door a bit more and she got out, glaring at him. “What were you talking to yourself about?”

“You were watching me?” He nodded. “Creep.”

“Hm.” He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her bottom. “I love when you talk dirty.”

“ _John_ …” she scolded but smiled all the same. “Are you sure this is safe. I mean…what if we get caught?”

He put his finger over her plump lips to quiet her. “Don’t you worry about that. You have your gun, right?”

“I always do…what does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, Deputy, if anyone catches us you can just shoot them,” he said and she looked at him, shocked. He only took her hand and brought her closer to the lake. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“I don’t have anything to swim in.”

“That’s kind of the point, Deputy.” He smirked as he took his jacket off and began unbuttoning his vest.

“You’re…crazy,” she said.

“I’ve been called worse. Come on. You’re overdressed now.” He taken off everything except for his pants and stared at him with eyes full of shock…and lust. “I’m not taking off another thing until you do…”

“Turn around,” she demanded.

“I’ve seen you naked before.” He rolled his eyes and refused to turn around. “You know how much I love that body of yours.”

“Creep,” she repeated as she slowly took off her shirt then reached for her pants.

“Ah ah…the bra.” He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as she stripped shyly. “Breathtaking,” he whispered when she was completely topless.

“Your turn. Pants off, Seed.”

“So demanding,” he chastised.

“Shut up or I’ll shoot you,” she teased.

“Deputy.” He put his hand over his heart. “You  _wouldn’t_.”

“Let’s go or you’ll never get me out of these pants.”

He gave a confused look. “I’ve gotten you out of them before, my dear.”

“Shut up. You know what I mean. Pants off.” She watched, enticed by how slowly he unzipped and unbuttoned. He was surprised she didn’t start drooling. She had told him how much she loved his tattoos and just about everything else on his body, even the scars.

“Happy?” he asked when he was completely naked and she nodded. “Well…” He pointed at her. She stripped the rest of her clothes off slowly just as he did and he bit his lip. He truly did love her body—her hips, her curves, her ass. “Turn around for me.” She turned slowly, stopping when her back was to him because she  _knew_. He stared at her ass shamelessly. “Goddess.”

“Stop it,” she said shyly. “So are we just gonna stand her ass naked orrrr…”

“Let’s go.” He walked closer to the water, letting the small waves roll over his feet with a sigh and shiver.

“Wait. Do you  _baptize_ people in this lake?” she asked, scandalized.

He shrugged. “Maybe. You can be next if you like.” He held his hand out to her and she took it.

“I don’t think now is the appropriate time to talk about getting baptized.” She shook her head and grinned at him. “Oh my God…its freezing!”

“Oh, come on. Its not that bad.” He walked a little further into the water and stopped. “Okay…yeah it’s pretty cold.” He pulled her along though. “We’ll keep each warm. I know a few places I can put my hands to keep them nice and warm.” She splashed him and he splashed back making her gasp.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“You splashed me first!” He pulled her hard and she went tumbling into the water. When she stood up again she glared at him and was just about ready to curse him out when he pressed himself against her and kissed her. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you under the moonlight.”

“That’s sweet but you’re still an ass.” She jumped into his arms making him lose his balance and fall into the water. “Now we’re even.” She began to walk away and he watched, he  _loved_ to watch her walk away. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, her brown skin shimmering from the water droplets. “Stop staring and come get what you want.”

“Gladly, you siren.” He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

“The cold doesn’t appear to have an effect on you, Seed.” She reached back and grabbed his half hard cock.

He groaned. “Not when I have such a delectable person in front of me. Seducing me with her curves.” He turned her around so she was facing him the began dipping her. She gripped his arms in panic. “Do you trust me?” he asked and she looked into his eyes, nodding slowly. He dipped her back more until her head was submerged. She stared at him from under the water first then closed her eyes as if she finally relaxed. When he pulled her back up, she sighed and he cupped her face.

“Thank you,” she said. He had no idea what she was thanking him for but he kissed her again and picked her up, carrying her to the edge of the water. He laid her down gently then laid over her, playing with the tight curls in her hair. He kissed and licked the water droplets off her breasts until she was gasping under him. He tucked himself between her legs and she touched his face gently. “Here? Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything.” She wrapped her legs around him and he groaned as he slowly slid into her. Her back arched off the earth below her and her nails scratched down his back. His movements were slow and careful but intense as he looked into her eyes. “Deputy…”

“My name. Say my name.” And he did. Repeatedly until she called out for him, squeezing around him. She tightened her legs around him then pushed him over so she was on top. He was still inside of her and she rode him, throwing her head back as he caressed her body. One hand slipped between her legs and the other reached for her throat, squeezing gently.

“Harder,” he said and she placed her hands on his chest to keep her balance as she moved up and down on him harder and faster. “Yes… _yes_ ,” he groaned.

“Oh John…fuck…” He rubbed her clit harder and her movements faltered a bit. “I’m gonna…”

“Yes. For me.” He sat up and held her tightly as he thrusted up into her. Her nails dug into his back again as she moaned louder and louder and came around him with a shudder. He pumped into her a few more times and called her name as he quickly followed, resting his head against her breasts.

“You okay?” she asked quietly and he nodded, still laying his head against her. She held him there and he closed his eyes listening to her heartbeat.

“Can we stay like this forever?” he asked innocently.

“That sounds nice but morning will come and we’ll both be naked and sick in the broad daylight. Then I’d have to take care of you because you’re probably a big baby when you’re sick.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad. I think I deserve to be taken care of.” He looked up at her, the moonlight forming somewhat of a halo behind her. “You’re stunning. Why can’t we be on the same side of this fight?”

“Let’s not think about that right now.” She kissed his forehead then slid off of him. “We should go shower.”

“Will you stay?” he asked as he stood up.

“I’ll stay.” She began picking up their clothes and he watched and she  _knew_. “You better stop that.”

“I’m not  _doing_ anything,” he lied, looking her up and down as she bent to pick more stuff up.

“Are you gonna help me get this stuff or just stare?”

“I’m gonna go with the latter.” She sucked her teeth and turned to him with that attitude he loved so much. “Okay okay.” He walked over to her and took a few items of clothing from her.

“About time you slacker.”

“You’re so much fun to watch though,” he confessed and she smiled confidently.

“Well, keep watching.” She walked away switching her hips a little more than usual.

“I never stopped,” he said quietly and followed her into his house.


	19. Father John

The baby’s cries came through the monitor and she rolled over ready to tell him that it was his turn but he was already rolling out of bed and making his way out of the room.

“Go back to sleep. I got him.” He walked to the baby’s room and carefully picked him up, shushing him. “Hey buddy,” he said quietly, rocking the baby gently. “What’s going on?” The baby stopped crying almost immediately as he sat in the rocking chair and looked at him.

“You see those up there.” He pointed to the model planes hanging from the ceiling. “One day I’m going to teach you how to make those. I’ll even take you flying. How does that sound?” The baby cooed and lifted his little arm up in the air. “I knew you’d like that.”

“You know, the first time I took your mother flying she cursed at me. Yup. Told me that I was going to kill us both. She didn’t trust me too much then and I don’t blame her but I showed her…I proved myself to her and now, well, she trusts me more than she has ever trusted anyone.” He kissed the baby softly and a little hand reached out to touch his face. “You trust me, right?”

John swallowed hard, trying his hardest not to cry. What he held in his arms wasn’t just a baby. He was love. He was life. He was proof that the woman, who John believed was sleeping in the other room, was made for him. They belonged together and they made  _him_ , this beautiful baby made from love.

“I wasn’t sure I’d be good at this,” John admitted to the babbling boy. “But I’m doing a pretty good job, huh?” He lifted the baby and kissed him. “I’m a good dad, right? I will be no matter what happens.”

He rocked the baby a little longer and he went back to sleep. John didn’t want to let him go-still in awe that he had helped make something so special, so beautiful.

“John.” The love of his life peeked her head into the room and found him sitting with the sleeping baby. She had wiped the tears away before doing so and John had no idea she had been listening to every lovely word. “How’s our boy?” she asked.

“I’m great, how about you?” She giggled quietly, covering her mouth as she walked into the room. “Our boy is just fine. Put him back to sleep with one of my boring stories.” He stood carefully then walked over to put the baby back in his crib. He didn’t know that she didn’t find the story boring at all, that her life was anything but boring since the day he stepped foot into it.

“You’re a wonderful father,” she whispered to him as he looked down at the tiny version of himself.

“I’m trying to be,” he said.

“You don’t have to…you already are.“ He glanced at her and was overcome with emotion. “Come on. Let’s get back to bed. We only have an hour or so before he wakes up again.” She took his hand and together they went back to the bedroom.

“Do you think we’ll ever have another?” he asked.

“We have to see what God has in store for us.”

“I hope we have a girl next time,” he admitted. “But I’d be perfectly fine with another boy.”

“Yes, then I’d be surround by  _three_  baby boys.”

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” She giggled as he grabbed and pulled her against him, nipping at her neck. They relaxed again and John kissed her head. “Thank you…for everything.”

“I love you,” she said sleepily.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes again when he heard crying again. He yawned then sat up and stretched as his wife stirred behind him. He was exhausted but nothing would ever stop him from being there for that baby.

“I got him, sweetheart.”


End file.
